Let's Start Over
by janiej101
Summary: A girl from our world is rude and a fighter. A boy from our world is rude and a fighter. They're so alike yet they can't stand each other. What happens when they drop into the OHSHC universe together. Will they learn to stand each other and maybe find love along the way?
1. Mondays

I groaned as I walked up to my school. I freaking hate Mondays. And Tuesdays. And Wednesdays. And Thursdays. It should be the weekend all year long! Humph, in my dreams. I trudged up the front steps when I felt something shove hard at my side and knock me over. I fell forwards onto the next step and looked up ready for a fight. I groaned when I saw it was none of then the person I hated the most: Toby Prentice. He was smirking down at me and waiting for me to jump up and punch him in the face. Why was he waiting to get beat up you ask, because we were right in front of the principal's window and even out of the corner of my eye as I glared at Toby, I could see Mr. Jacobs' pudgy face glaring at us through the glass pane. If I even laid a finger on Toby right now, I was going to get suspended, again.

I got up off the ground and dusted my clothes casually, picked up my backpack and turned to glare at Toby.

"I'm not that stupid you asshole, do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?" I spat at him. He just kept smirking at me, and took a few steps towards me.

"Here's the thing Jane," he said as he stopped a few centimetres away from me."You are that stupid, do you not remember what happened last time? You do learn, but only after falling for the trick at least once before," he suddenly stopped talking and in a matter of milliseconds, his smirk turned into a sweet smile as he waved to someone coming up behind me. I turned and realized why he'd changed personalities so quickly. Rebecca was walking right towards us, a pretty smile on her face, long hair in a French braid and a cute little blue dress. Student council secretary, arts representative, and national cross country and volleyball champion and...Toby's girlfriend. If only she knew the real him.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca waved and smiled sweetly at us, we returned it but on the inside we were growling and sneering at each other. She wrapped her arms around Toby's arm and give him a kiss. I almost ran away gagging. Then Rebecca turned to me."How was your weekend Jane?"

"Oh it was great! My hockey team went to Montreal and got first place in a national tournament!" Yea, hardcore hockey player over here. I've been skating as long as I've been walking. My dad was a retired NHL player so he trained me to be the best and let's just say I'm pretty good. I play for the U18 women's national team even though I'm only 15.

"I'm so happy to here that! You're truly gifted!" Rebecca smiled and took my hands in her own. "Would you be able to find some free time in your studies and extra curricular activities to teach me how to ice skate?" I smiled at her and opened my mouth to tell her of course I would teach her but and pair of arms grabbed Rebecca and ran away with her. I was left in front of the school alone in Toby's dust.

Obviously he doesn't want me to tell her his true nature, I thought to myself, I could definitely use this to my advantage if he ever tries to pull anything stupid like this morning. BRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG! I jumped in surprise when the bell rung to start first period. Well I was definitely late, I still had to drop off my jacket in my locker then get to my classroom on the other side of the school. I hate Mondays.


	2. Family and the Journey

"I'm home! Sorry I'm late!" I shouted as I walked into the main foyer of my house. I put my coat and scarf on the couch in the front room and let my long, straight, golden hair fall down my back loosely. I walked to my mom's office and was surprised to see that she wasn't there. My mom usually lived in her office working as a university professor and head of the graduate comity. I suddenly heard a loud crash coming from the back of the house.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

As soon as I closed my mouth my mom appeared from around a corner and sprinted towards me. She was wearing an apron and carrying a wooden spoon in her hand, obviously she'd been cooking. I sighed, my mother was a terrible cook and she only ever cooked when she was stressed or worried. The last time she cooked was when my little twin brothers, William and Timothy, had been out for a walk with my mom and Timothy rammed his head into a fire hydrant. He'd needed 13 stitches and when he'd stayed over night at the hospital, my mom cooked pasta and set our kitchen on fire. Wasn't fun.

My mom threw the spoon aside so hard that it hit the wall and lodged itself in there and threw her arms around my neck, screaming in my ear words that were hardly comprehendible.

"MYPOORBABYWHEREWEREYOUICALLEDTHESCHOOLANDTHEYSAIDYOUHADDETENTIONANDTHATYOUWOULDGETOUTAT5BUTITSNOW730SOWHEREDIDYOUGO!?" she wailed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her shoulders so that she was standing in front of me and not on me.

"I got something to eat on the way home from detention, I texted you right after I got out from school so calm down and stop cooking," I commanded. She whipped her eyes and stood up straight. When she did that, she became taller than me. Although both of my parents are tall, I'm quite average with my height. I'm 5"6, my mom's 5"10, my dad's 6"4, and when my brother finish growing they're supposed to be 6"4 as well. I'm the runt of the family.

"I'm sorry," my mom sniffed. "I was just so worried about you, I'm also a little on edge because your brothers have entered the mischievous phase."

"What are you talking about?" I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Well, they've been scaring me ever since they got home from school at 3," she sighed."I didn't think anything of it at first because it was just so cute how they worked together but after the ninth time, I was a little scared."

"This is just great, is it just the surprise attacks?"

"So far, I heard Tim talking about a whoopie cushion or something like that earlier though so I'm sure they're going to get more creative."

I put my hand in my hair and brushed it. I could see why mom was so worried about the mischievous phase starting for the twins. I mean she already lived through it once before.

RICHARDSON HOUSEHOLD (5 YEARS AGO)

Julie Richardson walked calmly into her dinning room to eat with her husband and children. She saw that all the food had already been served and that the twins were already in their seats. Everyone was surprisingly quiet and well behaved when Julie walking in. They all turned to smile at her. She was immediately suspicious because usually the dinning room was the loudest room in the house during dinner time. Now she could drop a feather and everyone would hear it touch the ground. She looked at everyone's faces individually. Her husband had a genuine smile and winked at her as she stared at him accusingly. Next she turned her gaze on her two 6-year old boys. The boys offered a toothy smile and couldn't help but let escape a few giggles and snorts. Julie then planted her gaze on her 10-year old daughter. Jane looked back at her mother with an intense gaze, almost challenging her to accuse her of something. Jane then offered a small smile and let a small giggle escape from between her lips. But Julie wasn't fooled, that smile and giggle were intentional, a plot to get her mother to relax and wait for what was to come. Julie then turned to her husband and glared at him. His face turned bright red.

"H-hey, what's up honey, sit down so we can eat okay?" his smile made her knees weaken and her let her guard down as she sat down in the chair at the head of the table. As soon as she sat down a loud noise erupted from the bottom of her chair followed by laughter erupting from the other end of the table.

"Dad! She fell for it! I told you she would!" Jane managed to saw through her tears. Julie's face became as red as her fiery hair and she reached down and relieved a whoopie cushion from under her chair.

"How mature."

PRESENT DAY

"I'm going to go watch the anime episode I didn't finish last night, is that ok?" I turned to my mom who smiled and put her hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

"Of course it is pumpkin, just remember to watch out for the evil ones." she said with a glint of fear on her eyes I laughed.

"Thanks." I rushed past her and ran up the staircase to the fourth floor, my floor. Since my dad played in the NHL for 12 years, we were pretty wealthy. The house was 4 stories: main floor, the twin's floor, my parent's floor, and my floor on top.

I'd been in my room watch my favourite anime: Ouran Highschool Host Club. It was so funny and could make me laugh even when I had problems to worry about. I was in the middle of "Attack of the Lady Manager" when the doorbell rang. I looked at my clock and scowled. It was 930 at night, who the hell could possibly be here. I knew it wasn't my dad because he was with his team coaching for the week. I just decided to let my mom answer it.

About 2 minutes later, and someone knocked on my door. I glared at the door almost hoping that if glared hard enough, the person on the other side would go away. The knock repeated. I sighed.

"Come in I guess." The door opened and I immediately flung myself off the bed and into a fighting stance. Toby did the same, well getting into the fighting stance I mean. We just stood there for a long time, not talking, just glaring.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I finally said. He seemed taken aback but he answered.

"I needed a place to stay because of...well...you know..." ya I knew alright. Toby's parents knew my parents in high school and kept in contact for all this time. Toby and I practically grew up together. But he doesnt have as good a home as I do. About 10 years ago his mother died from a brain tumour and he was left in his father's custody. After his wife died, Morice Prentice drank all his sorrow away, eventually becoming an alcoholic. There were good nights and bad nights. Only a few times has Toby had to leave, the last time was 2 years ago.

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I gave him a stern look. "You can sleep on the floor."

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"Guest, no way. You, yes way," I walked over to my closet and stepped in. I looked for the extra blankets behind my shoe closet. When I found them I walked out to see Toby watch my anime. "What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as I raced over and tried to take the iPad. He simply stood up. Did I mention that Toby is almost 6"5, damn bastard, almost a foot taller than me.

"This stuff is weird but funny I guess," he loudly observed while watching Renge chase Hunny and Mori and around the club room. "The chick is insane."

I knew that if I was ever going to get my property back I was gonna have to take force. I planted a hard punch to his side and watched as he dropped the iPad. He quickly regained his balance and we both dove at the device and caught it just before it hit the ground.

"You almost destroyed my birthday present I you jerk!" I screamed at him, he only sneered back at me.

"You're the one that punched me you moron! Your precious iPad was never in any danger!" We both growled at each other and screamed at the top of our lungs, like we normally did once we fought:

"I will always hate you no matter who our parents are friends with you stupid moron!"

All of a sudden the room around us began spinning, or rather, we were spinning around the room. We stopped scowling at each other long enough to see that the iPad was still playing and that we were falling into a blue abyss. We both blacked out to the sound of Haruhi lecturing Renge on stereotyping others.


	3. Arrival

"Is she gonna be ok kyo-chan?"

"I believe so, although we have no way of knowing what happened until she wakes up." I turned my head slightly and regretted it immediately. Pain shot out throughout my entire body and I groaned. Obviously this caught the attention of those around me because I could hear them shushing each other and gathering around me. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did I became wide awake. Standing in front of me was the Ouran Host Club themselves.

Kyoya was observing me from a couch across from the one I was lying on, Hunny sat on the floor in front of me gazing up with big concerned eyes, Mori sat in a chair beside me drinking some tea but still looking over occasionally, the twins were leaning against the back of my couch gazing down at me. Their appearances shocked me because they didn't look all that alike to me but maybe that was because I grew up with identical twins. I looked around and saw Haruhi sitting on the couch next to Kyoya. I noticed that I couldn't see Tamaki anywhere. Whatever, he was my least favourite character anyways.

"Hey do you want help sitting up or anything miss?" I looked up and saw Haruhi offering one of her sweet smiles. I smiled back.

"Yes thank you very much," I said as she helped me into a sitting position. Sitting up I could see that Tamaki wasn't here because he was sulking in a corner of the room. I looked up at the twins who for some reason had looks of awe on their faces.

"What did you do to him?" they look taken aback and didn't respond. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the room. I saw a body laying on the ground a distance away from the group. Judging from his clothes, it was that bastard Toby. Great. I turned to Kyoya.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to sound evil or junk but is he dead?" I asked pointing to Toby. Kyoya raised an eyebrow but answered while writing down notes.

"No he's not, just unconscious, just like you when we found you."

"So where'd you find us excactly?"

"Here of course," he said without even looking up. I huffed, I wasn't the type who liked getting brushed to the side and ignored.

"What do you take me for? A moron? Considering the fact that you guys obviously haven't moved Toby yet means that you found us here, duh, but what I'd like to know if where is here exactly?" I spat out angrily at the shadow king. The hosts stopped breathing as Kyoya put down his notebook and stared me in the eye, daring me to challenge him. I stared right back at him. You could almost cut the tension with a knife. Even Tamaki had returned back to the group to see what would happen. After a while, Kyoya gave me a fake smile.

"the Ouran Host Club of course." I sighed and tried to swing my feet over the side of the couch, which hurt a lot, I don't know why but it did. I eventually stood up tried to walk over to Toby to kick the crap out him for getting us into this mess when I felt four arms snake around my shoulders and waist and pull me back into the couch.

"uhmm, ouch!" I turned and said to them. They looked at each other then back at me.

"You're still too hurt.."

"To be walking around.."

"Try to rest," they finished together, gazing down at me. I shrugged and turned around again. Might as well play innocent.

"So what are your names?" I asked politely, knotting my hands in my lap. I jumped when I heard a loud shriek coming from behind me. I turned to see a flash of blonde sweep me off the couch and into his arms.

"Dearest princess, haven't you ever heard of the Ouran Host Club? The place where gorgeous boys who have way too much time on their hands entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Do you understand now my princess?" Tamaki pulled my face towards his and gazed into his eyes. I felt completely violated. He had an arm around my waist and a hand on the back of my head pushing my head towards his. My personal space had been invaded. I looked up into his eyes and got ready to tell him to get his hands off me when I saw Toby moving out of the corner of my eye.

"What the hell?" he groaned, turning over on his side. The hosts turned their attention to him and moved to circle him instead of me. I picked myself off the ground from where Tamaki dropped me when Toby started stirring.

"How polite," I groaned. I pushed myself onto my knees and groaned. Suddenly I felt a pair of arms grab my arms and gently haul me to me feet. They set me down and I turned to see that Karou was standing behind me. He scratched the back of his head and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, uh...what's your name?" I really hoped that didn't sound fake. I knew exactly who he was. He just smiled at me, oblivious.

"My name's Karou, but you probably won't be able to tell after this," he pointed over at Hikaru who was nudging Toby with his shoe. "We're twins and practically no one can tell us apart." I looked between Hikaru and Karou a few times, they honestly didn't look that alike.

"You guys don't look that alike," I said shrugging, I looked up at Karou's face and almost laughed. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. I could even see a little drool. He looked as though he wanted to say something but he was cut off by a shrill voice.

"JANE! Get the hell over here and get these people away from me!" I smiled as I heard Toby scream like a little girl. With Karou following behind me, I walked up to the group. They parted and I saw that Toby was on the ground and Tamaki was standing on top of him giving his Ouran Host Club description. I contemplated whether to help Toby or not. Seeing me, Toby started to reach towards me for me to pull him out from under Tamaki.

"Do you really thinking going to help you weirdo?" I glared at him and all the hosts stopped talking and focused on us, even Tamaki. Toby just growled at me.

"You're the one who got us into this mess, don't think I didn't recognize these people, I already told them everything," he smirked at me and I looked around at the hosts. They all had straight faces on, totally unreadable. Well except for Karou that is, he had no idea what was going on. "What did he tell you guys?" I turned to Haruhi knowing that she'd give me a straight answer, the others I couldn't really count on.

Haruhi looked at the other then back at me, she sighed.

"He said that you two are demon hunters from another dimension and you're here to protect us from a demon that slipped into this dimension," she looked back at me completely straight faced. My mouth hung open for a while and the others just stared at me. I was so shocked that that immature little prick would pull something so messed up. I opened my mouth to say that he was a liar and that none of that was true but Honey cut me off.

"That's super cool Jane-chan! You're like a super hero!"

"It is rather impressive Miss Jane, this whole story would explain your appearance," Kyoya observed. I looked down puzzled. I gasped when I saw my clothes. I was wearing skin tight black jeggings with high heeled boots, a black tank top and short black jacket. Chains and charms hung from belt loops. My long blonde hair was gathered at the back of my head in a long ponytail. I turned my glare at Toby.

"What the hell did you do to my clothes?" he brought his eyes up to mine and for the first time in my life, it saw confusion in his eyes.

"What's the last thing you remember? Answer me truthfully," he stared into my eyes, I noticed that Tamaki had gotten off his back and Toby was standing in front of me looking down.

"Umm...well...we were in my room and we were holding onto the iPad and we fell through a portal," I looked up and saw disappointment. He turned away.

"That's it?"

"Yea, why what happened?" He sighed and turned around to face the host club. They stood at attention at the tall man. Well all of them except Kyoya and Mori.

"We'll be right back, don't get into any trouble," he said sternly. The hosts nodded vigorously. Toby grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the room, he dragged me down the hallway and outside to a fountain. I recognized it as the fountain where Tamaki helped Haruhi search for her wallet. Toby let go and turned towards me. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So what's going on because obviously you know way more than I do which is weird because we both came here at the same time," Toby opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off."And why am I wearing this stuff? Did you put me in this? You pervert. Seriously who does tha-" I was cut shirt because Toby grabbed my shoulders pulled me towards him and wrapped his arms around me. It was like a hug an older sibling gave to a younger one. What he said next surprised me even more:

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."


	4. What Happened

"We've been in another dimension for almost 2 years," Toby said, gripping my hand as we sat down on the side of the fountain in the courtyard. I felt my my head getting lighter after every word. "We were taken in by a group of people there who claimed to be demon hunters. They told us that we'd been prophicized to be the leaders of a great kingdom, side by side as brother and sister. We'd both stuttered and argued against it saying that we hated each other and that we weren't leaders or royalty of any kind. They told us that this was all part of the prophecy too.

"Two children of a far away world will come and chase away the demons who plague the land of Gwendelyn. The children will be cold towards each other, unwilling to work together. They will be inexperienced in battle and unfamiliar with the traits of leadership. They will need to be taught. In time, they will become great leaders. Although, exactly two years after they arrive in Gwendelyn, tragedy will strike the kingdom. The children, now adults, will disappear. Demons will return to the kingdom and madness will consume the land once more until Jane and Toby return to correct the insanity once more."

I stared at him. No way. This was insane. What he was pretty much saying was that I was queen and he was a king.

"Everything came true. The only thing that the prophecy didn't predict was you losing your memory," Toby lowered his head and muttered,"damn you Arthur." i looked at him in surprise, who was this Arthur guy? Looking at me, Toby noticed my confused look and scowled, not at my confusion I don't think.

"You're wondering who Arthur is aren't you," I nodded cautiously, I still wasn't used to this side of Toby. It seemed like just a few hours ago he was an asshole at my door. Now he was a caring brother. He sighed. "Arthur is the person who did this to you."

"Is he a demon?" Once those words left my mouth I could swear that Toby's scowl grew larger.

"Worse."

"I thought demons were the worst," I stated, completely confused.

"No...traitors are the worst," Toby spat out, gripping my hand harder. "He was our friend. He was our first ally in that world. He taught us how to stand each other and be friends and eventually family. He taught us how to fight in battle. How to lead a kingdom. He taught us manners," he laughed at the last part and I found myself smiling too. But as quickly as the smile appeared on his face, it left and a sneer took its place. "This trip was already predetermined. We needed to protect the 7 members of the host club because their blood is pure and pure blood lets demons become immortal. We would never win if they became immortal, unable to die, our kingdom would be lost," he sucked in a breath. "Arthur said that we were the ones that had to go because we were the best fighters in the land. You didn't believe it for a second. I remember you pulling me aside saying that something was wrong. I brushed you off and told you that we could trust Arthur. When we got to the portal, a whole army of demons was standing there. In the middle of our territory! There was no way that they could've gotten that far into our land without help. And he was standing to the side, leaned up against a tree, smirking at us. We held our ground well. Obviously Arthur wasn't happy about that because he walked up behind you, punched your shoulder causing you to drop you sword, and smashed your head against a rock. You laid there, motionless. I thought you were dead," he grabbed my shoulders and puller me towards him, enveloping me in another hug. A few minutes later I felt him shaking. He was crying. For me. Out of fear that I was dead. I slowly raised my arms and wrapped them around his back. In response he squeezed me even tighter.

"I'm fine, really," I said, rubbing my hand up his back soothingly.

"I'm fine," he said sniffling, I smirked at him. He was obviously not fine. When he stepped out of the hug, his dark hair was a matted mess, his eyes were swollen and red, and his nose was running. He ran a hand through his hair, somewhat fixing it. He sighed and looked back at me.

"We should probably get back now, I guess this job is going to be harder now that I have 8 people to protect," he sighed again and smirked mischievously at me. For a second I saw the old Toby. I sneered at him and walked past him towards the building.

"I can take care of myself, memories or no memories," I huffed as I walked through the doors of Ouran Academy. I trudged up the stairs saw a hundred or so girls parked in front of the doors of the host club. Toby and I had to get through. I looked at our outfits and decided on a plan. I turned to Toby.

"The only way to get through screaming fan girls is to put in a tough guy act," I smirked. "Can you still whistle?"

Toby just stared at me then after a minute finally caught on. He grinned mischievously and I put my hands in my pockets and got ready to perform. He whistled so loud that some of the girls jumped. They all stopped talking and turned around to face us. Some girls had scared face on, others had angry and jealous ones. I smirked.

"Sup bitches!" I raised a hand in the air to give a small mafia like salute. The girls quivered. "If you don't wanna get hurt, you'll get the hell out of my way." I looked around the crowd. Most of them looked scared now, except for one. She stepped forward throwing her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Are you seriously making threats?" She walked towards me and I could see that she was much taller than me, great. "Look how short and pathetic you are," she leaned in towards my face. "I will protect my Tamaki from losers like you." I took a step back so we weren't sharing the same air and snapped my fingers in the air, a smug look on my face. In a matter of milliseconds, a shadow appeared over the girl. She looked up and stuttered. Toby took another step forward so that he was in between the girl and myself. He looked down, took her hand in his own and said:

"Dearest princess, would you please let us pass," he said very Tamaki-like. The girl stared up at him before turning into a pile of water on the floor. Around us all the girls were screaming about how dreamy he is and how he would make the perfect host. I sweat-dropped.

"Lovely ladies," Toby said to the crowd of girls. He immediately had their attention and they started lovingly at him. "Lovely ladies, could I please get through? You see, my friend and I have some business with the host club and we need to see them as soon as possible. I promise once I finish," he walked over to a tall brown haired girl who was blushing violently, put a hand on her check and said: "I will be at your side forever," he brought his face down to her check and placed a light kiss on her check. She too turned into a pile of water and the girls all screamed once more but they did let us through. Once we got through the doors, we saw the twins had their ear on the wall and the other hosts were looking at Toby with awed expressions. Tamaki ran up to him, fell to his knees and begged:

"Please join the host club Toby-sempai! You're a natural!" I sighed, I knew exactly what Toby was going to say. He'd always been a ladies man, well I thought so considering the fact he had a new girlfriend every week. I didn't know about recently but in the past he was a giant playboy. He was going to say yes for sure. Sure enough:

"Of course, it would be best of I was around all of you more of time so I could do a more efficient job of protecting you and your customers who could get caught in the crossfire."

Translation: I like chicks.


	5. Janey-chan

After Toby agreed to be a host, Hikaru and Karou brought him to the change rooms so he could get changed into an Ouran uniform. They'd had to argue with him about how he would scare the ladies with his black clothes and unruly hair style. Eventually they dragged him off. I watched them as they went to the back of the room, unaware that someone was behind me.

"Whatcha doing Jane-chan?" a sweet voice asked behind me. I whirled around to see Hunny standing there. He was holding Usa-chan and smiling sweetly at me. I was kinda shocked that we were about the same height. He was even a little taller... I hate this. I mean, I'm 5"6! That's not even that short! Everyone else is just freakishly tall. I mean, Mori must be 6"12 or something! I think Hunny was a little shocked too because he kinda looked at my knees to see if I was crouching. When he saw that I wasn't he looked back at me face.

"I'm taller than you," he stated, looking a little dumb. "I've never met anyone shorter than me," Hunny suddenly took my hands and smiled gleefully. "Let's be best friends Jane-chan! I'll protect you from the people in class because they're all really tall and your so short, and cute of course," he grinned. I smiled back but honestly I just wanted to yell at him that I didn't need protecting. But when he smiled at me, I felt like my knees were going to give out. What the hell? "What do you say Jane-chan?" he grinned expectantly at me, gripping Usa-chan a littler tighter. I smiled.

"Sure, I've never really had anyone begging to be my best friend so yeah, let's be friends," I smiled up at him and he grinned back. But suddenly his expression changed from excited to thoughtful.

"What's wrong Hunny?"

"I just had an idea. You see, Takashi is also my best friend and I call him by his real name instead of Mori. I just thinking that maybe I could make up a name or if you had a name in mind I could call you so that it's unique," He grinned again. I pondered this idea. I wasn't against the idea but I never really had any names that I liked to be called other than my own. Well there was...

"There's one name that a friend used to call me, I guess you could call me that if you want."

"What is it?"

"Janey-poo," I bluntly said, blushing. Hunny looked conflicted then closed his eyes and put his hand on his chin seriously. After standing there in silence he cried out:

"Janey-chan! It's perfect!" he exclaimed, throwing Usa-chan up in the air and catching him as he squealed with delight. I pondered this new name. Janey-chan. It was cute but I didn't realize that it would fit me. I never tried to be cute. Great, I wonder what I must have looked like at school. A cute little blond walking around with a scowl on her face. Ridiculous.

I sighed. I guess I was okay with it. Janey-chan.

"Janey-chan!" I looked up at the sound of my new name. Hunny was standing next to Kyoya with Mori and Toby. Toby had a giant scowl on his face and he was wearing a purple suit and a tie. His hair was shorter which meant that he'd gotten a surprise hair cut from the twins. I was startled out of my phase by my name being called again.

"Janey-chan! Come over here, we need to figure out your classes!" Hunny screamed from the other side of the room.

We talked to Kyoya about all of this and he'd enrolled us secretly in Ouran. We'd be in the same class as Hunny and Mori. When he had said that I was shocked.

"They're like 17 though, why are we in the same class?" I asked sincerely. Kyoya, Honey, and Toby raised an eyebrow and gave me a strange look. Mori just stood there with a stoic look but I could there was a slight confusion in his eyes. "Because you're seventeen," Toby looked the ground. That's right, two years. Then I had I completely missed my sweet sixteen. Well I probably didn't miss it but I don't remember it at all. I turned back to the hosts.

"Sorry, I just turned seventeen so I sometimes still think that I'm sixteen sorry," I lied, smiling sweetly. Toby turned around, smirking. We'd decided earlier not to tell the hosts because what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. He then shoved his hands in his pockets and returned to glaring at the floor. Karou and Hikaru walked up behind him. They looked at Toby's furious expression and looked each other and shrugged.

"He's pissed because he has to wear a tie," I explained without even thinking first. Hikaru turned to face Toby.

"You don't have to wear the tie you know, it's not like we're in class," he shrugged. "No tie would probably make you more popular with the guests anyways." Toby used this opportunity to discard the tie and throw it at me. The fabric sailed through the air and floated down to the floor before to reached me. I looked up at him, smirking and raising my eyebrow.

"I see you still have a terrible throwing arm, nothing has changed," I said waving my hand dismissively in the air. He rolled back on his heels and stared up at the ceiling. Then down to me again, play glaring at me.

"Wanna fight shorty?"

Before I could reply, Kyoya stepped in, interrupting our pre-duel.

"Save it for later, we're about to open up our doors now," Kyoya looked as though he wanted to say more but he was cut off by

"We will evaluate you today Toby-sempai and after club closes we will announce your type," Tamaki gave one of his princely smiles. "So just be yourself...and don't pick any fights with Jane-sempai."

"Are we already now?" Kyoya impatiently asked, obviously annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Of course Mommy, doppelgängers, open the doors."

"Yes boss!"

"Jane-sempai, stand back," Tamaki ordered in a very no-nonsense manner. I backed up to lean against a pillar a ways behind the host club.

The doors opened and rose petals came out from behind the host and Toby and went flying into the girls' faces. They didn't seem to mind though, all their attention seemed to be focused on Toby.

"Welcome ladies."


End file.
